Wei Yan/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Wei Yan. Dynasty Warriors 3 *"Joined them..." *"Don't fall behind!" *"Officer... defeat!" *"I... you... destroy..." *"Out... of... my... way!" *"Hmph... you worm..." *"This is ... futile..." *"You... strong..." *"Impossible... I lost..." *"Death... I... Ahhh..." Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Come..." *"Die!" *"Enemy... Die..." *"Again..." *"Hmm... Scum..." *"Last... Fight..." *"You... Die..." *"Retreat..." *"Next time..." *"Death...? Impossible..." *"Humph..." *"Strong... Must... Hold..." *"Strong... Enemy..." *"You... Weak..." *"Destroy..." *"No... Good..." *"Cannot... Hold..." *"We... Die..." *"Need... Help..." *"Must... Be... Careful..." *"Enemy... Dead..." *"Good..." *"You... Strong..." *"You... True Warrior..." *"Cannot... Stop... Me..." *"No... Fall... Behind..." *"Must... Fight..." *"I... Kill... You...!" *"You... Too... Far..." *"You... Late..." *"Thank... You..." *"Saved..." *"Hold...!" *"Must... Hold..." *"You... Hold!" *"We... Hold..." *"You... Help!" *"Die..." *"All... Die..." *"We... Attack..." *"Must... Attack..." *"Lord... forgive... me..." *"Fight... Me..." *"You... Die..." *"Kill... You..." *"Must... Destroy..." *"I... Stop... You..." *"You... Will... Pay.." *"Stupid... You... Die..." *"Brave... But... Stupid..." *"You... Die..." *"Kill... You..." *"Die...!" *"I.. Serious..." *"You... All... Die..." *"Destroy... All..." Xtreme Mode *"Travel... good...!" *"You... die...?" *"Build... kingdom... enemy... die..." *"Fight... together..." *"Not... yet..." *"You... must... live..." *"You... good..." *"You... scum..." *"No... pass... die..." *"You... all... die..." *"Thief... die..." *"Intruder... you... die..." *"You...?" *"Urggh... Kill... you!" *"I... defeat... you..." *"I... defeat... evil..." *"I... fight..." *"Assist..." *"Thank... you..." *"Your... enemy... my... enemy...!" *"Gift..." *"You... come..." Empires Mode *"Kill... All!" *"Must... Focus..." *"Enemy... Strong!" *"Stronghold... MINE!" *"Send... Reinforcements..." *"Protect... Rear..." *"Pull... Back..." *"I... Run..." *"Coming..." *"Guard... Stronghold..." *"Attack... Enemy..." *"Attack... Together..." *"You... Defend..." *"Attack... Now..." *"I... Attack" *"Rest..." *"Enemy... Coming..." *"Retreat..." *"No... Escape..." *"I... Kill... You...!" *"Humph..." *"I... Friend..." *"I... Defend..." *"I... Attack..." *"Only... Victory...!" *"I... Retreat..." *"I... Fight...!" *"We... Strong...!" *"I... Attack...!" *"Stop... Yellow... Turbans... I... Crush... Them..." *"Many... warriors... Destroy... Dong... Zhuo?" *"I... Kill... Enemy..." *"Fighting... Start... I... Conquer!" *"Vast lands... for us! Destroy... Enemies...!" *"They... will... die!" *"Destroy... Enemies!" *"Make... Oath... We... End... Chaos!" *"The beginning..." *"Kill... Enemies... Fighting... EVERYTHING!" *"Few... Enemies... Go! End... Near..." *"I... Do..." *"Ally... Me...?" *"You... Yes... No kill... You..." *"You... Enemy... You... Kill..." *"I... Fight... Strategy... Make..." *"My... Deal..." *"You... Ok..." *"I... Kill... You..." *"Enemy... Coming... We... Destroy... Enemy..." *"Kill... Enemy... We... Destroy... Enemy..." *"Thank... You... Gift... For... You..." *"All Over... Take.. Gift..." *"I... Kill... Turbans... I... Fight... Kill... Everything..." *"I... Kill... Tyrant... I... Fight... Still..." *"I... Win... Continue... Victory..." *"I... Lose... Win... Next... Time!" *"No... Conquer... Tired... Fighting..." *"People... Suffering... I... Bad...?" *"I... Good... People... Happy... I... Happy..." *"New... Era... Very... Happy..." *"I... Fight... Grrrr! I... Want... Battle!" *"Again... Hate... Strategy..." Dynasty Warriors (PSP) *"Grrr... Meee, fight!" *"Strong... Must... Hold..." *"Strong... Enemy..." *"Destroy..." *"No... Good..." *"We... Die..." *"Me... finished... (Officer)..." *"You... True Warrior...!" *"Cannot... Stop... Me..." *"You... Strong..." *"Good..." *"Area... MINE!" *"Must... Hold..." *"You... Hold!" *"Die..." *"I... Stop... You..." *"Destroy... All..." Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Die...!" *"Smash...!" *"Wei Yan'll smash... all in his path..." *"Strong..." *"Crush..." *"Urgh... trouble..." *"Defeat... near..." *"Enemy officer... defeated..." *"Me... True Warrior... Three Kingdoms..." *"Impressive... Try... me..." *"My... turn..." *"Your... base... belong... me..." *"Destroy... all..." *"Defense... focus..." *"Victory... near..." *"Increase... pace..." *"Capture... base..." *"Burn..." *"Our... base... fell..." *"Come... back..." *"You... True Warrior... Three Kingdoms..." *"Impressive..." *"Me... too..." *"Good... luck..." *"Forgive me..." *"You... came..." *"Thanks..." *"Still... have... chance..." *"Stand... firm..." *"It's... over..." *"Now..." *"Fight... me..." *"Your... head... mine..." *"Let's... finish this..." *"Stop... at once..." *"Foolish..." *"I... want... fight..." *"Fight... to... death..." *"How... Impossible...!" *"My... death... has come..." Xtreme Mode *"Your... enemy... My... enemy." *"Oww... Ropes... tight..." *"Make... kingdom... Defeat... enemies..." *"Me... finish battle...!" *"You... fool... Me... leave." *"No pass... You... die...!" *"Die... thief..." *"You...?!" *"Repay... debt..." *"Rebel... leave..." *"You... Wait..." *"Help..." *"Thank you..." *"Present..." *"He... no trust... me..." *"I... fight...!" *"Me... lose...!" *"Finish... me...!" *"Good... Not bad..." *"You... bad..." *"Me... you... friends... I... trust... you! We... fight... together...!" *"Me... you... friends... I... need... you... If... betray... you... die!" *"Territory... dream... realized..." *"Chaos... gone... Good!" Destiny Mode *"Forward...! Destroy... enemy...!" *"Help... allies...!" *"New recruit... stay... close...!" *"Pursue... Attack...!" *"Destroy... enemy... now...!" *"Impossible... Retreat...!" *"Halt...! Rest now...!" *"Next... Go...!" *"Impressive...!" *"Grr... This... no good..." *"Grr... Friends... danger..." *"Enemy... die...!" *"Spy... Must... stop..." *"Grr...! Ambush...!" *"Ambush... spotted... Come... Fight...!" *"Return... now...!" *"Grr... Traitor... Me... sad..." *"Careful..." *"Use... this..." *"You... came..." *"I... kill... traitor..." *"Me... stay... You... go...!" *"Impressive... Show more..." *"Grr...! Enemy... impressive..." *"Enemy... found...!" *"Target... weak point..." *"Me... Wei Yan... Your... leader..." *"Welcome... Me... happy..." *"We... destroy... base..." *"We... destroy... enemy... officer..." *"Friends... surrounded... They... in danger... We.. help... them..." *"We... guard... base... Enemy... many... Destroy... all..." *"We... destroy... enemy... commander... You... try... hard..." *"Enemy... ambush... many... Everyone... take... care." *"Enemy... build... supply base... Destroy enemy... morale... fall..." *"Enemy... strong... Enemy... many... Be... careful... Fight..." *"Enemy... camp... defense... strong... Scouting... difficult..." *"Go... We... win...!" *"Go..." *"You... strong... Show... me... power..." *"You... me... fight... together... Me... happy..." *"You... soldier... but... strong... Next battle... you... promoted..." *"You... very... strong... Me... surprised..." *"Oohhh...! What... do...?! Strategy... me... no... understand..." *"Me... impressed... Your... strength... no... equal..." *"Victory... But... you... fail... Must... try... harder..." *"Hrahhh! You... worthless...! Me... sad..." *"I... teach... new... skill..." *"This... yours... You... can use..." *"You... betray... enemy... Come... serve... me... Good..." Empires Mode *"This... battle... mine!" *"Even... fight. I... win!" *"They... Strong! No fear!" *"Must live. Retreat!" *"We relief! Protect!" *"We attack with you!" *"Help thanks!" *"Fight together again!" *"Need relief!" *"Use tactic!" *"You... die!" *"Who cares!" *"Easy tactic!" *"Enemy caught!" *"Base mine!" *"Promise made. Change sides." *"Base conquer!" *"Enemy destroy!" *"Base open! Protect!" *"Help allies!" *"Patrol base!" *"Attack comes. Get ready!" *"Difficult. Reform!" *"Attack!" *"Defend!" *"Gather!" *"Do what want!" *"Protect rear!" *"Understood." *"Right." *"March together!" *"Come!" *"I attack. You defend." *"I attack. You here." *"I help!" *"Enemy come here. I wait!" *"Enemy strong. I retreat!" *"You run? I chase!" *"You... Fool!" *"The... end..." *"I... Fight!" *"I... End... here..." *"I... Lead... Force... We... Take... Land..." *"I... You... No..." *"This land... mine... No one... take!" *"Right..." *"Impossible." *"I... Thank..." *"Thank you..." *"Too... bad..." *"I... lose..." *"Enemy... strong... Strength... Lend me..." *"First... victory... Me... strong..." *"We... win... Defeat... more enemy..." *"Me... lose... Next... battle... win..." *"People... fear... me... Me... evil...?" *"People... happy... Me... happy..." Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"Strong... Careful." *"...Strong..?" *"Crush... Enemy..." *"Not Good... Disadvantage..." *"...No... Strong..." *"I... Beat... (Officer)!" *"You... True Warrior...!" *"I... True Warrior...!" *"You... True... Hero..." *"Amazing..." *"I... Too..." *"Enemy... Stronghold... MINE!" *"(Officer)... GAAAAH!" *"I... Stop... You..." *"You... Die..." Dynasty Warriors 6 *"Die!" *"You die!" *"Defeat you!" *"You weak!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"Capture...Base!" *"Difficult...battle. Fight...back!" *"Enemy...strong! Me...crush!" *"No! Enemy strong! Me win!" *"Game...over?" *"Me true warrior...Three Kingdoms!" *"Me...withdraw!" *"Me...lose..." *"Attack!" *"Defend!" *"Enemy dangerous. Me chase!" *"Base important. Protect!" *"Everybody attack! Defeat enemy!" *"Defend...No die!" *"Rgh! Trap!" *"No...surprise...Wei Yan!" *"You surprise me. Me defeat you!" *"Me...go...too far." *"You...fool!" *"Me...stop." *"Me attack base. Me capture base." *"Go...smash...enemy." *"Stop! Here important! Protect!" *"Need...regroup. Return base!" *"Me...catch you!" *"Stay here! Join...allies!" *"Victory! Ours!" *"We...lose..." *"You...strong. Me strong too." *"You...save me." *"Alone...lonely. Me...fight too." *"Enemy...comes. I smash!" *"Team...good!" *"Good!" *"Going...now! You come too!" *"You...strong! Me...stronger!" *"You...save me. Me...sorry." *"Alone. Danger. Fight...together." *"Danger. I smash enemy!" *"Team...finish!" *"Strong!" *"I go! You follow!" *"Liu Bei fights! I fight too!" *"Liu Bei...save me!" *"Liu Bei...grave!" *"Liu Bei...danger! I stop enemy!" *"Liu Bei...fight together! Me...happy." *"Liu Bei...impressive!" *"Liu Bei...come!" *"Me...defeat you!" *"You...alone? You...die!" *"You...strong! Me...stop you!" *"Halt! You...no escape...me!" *"Me...commander! Me...beat you!" *"Many...enemy! Me...defeat all!" *"Me...defeated. Me...retreat." *"Me...die...here..." Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Enemy officer... defeated..." *"This... place... mine!" *"Difficult... battle... Fight... back..." *"Enemy... strong... I... crush..." *"Noooo! Enemy... Strong... I... Win..." *"Game... over...?" *"Me... True... Warrior... Three... Kingdoms..." *"I... withdraw..." *"I... lose..." *"Attack!" *"Defend!" *"Enemy... dangerous... I... chase..." *"Position... important... protect!" *"Everybody... attack! Defeat... enemy..." *"Defend! No... die!" *"Grrr... Trap..." *"Hm?" *"You... stop!" *"Grrr... Too... many!" *"I... go... too far..." *"You... fool..." *"I... rest..." *"I... attack that... position... I... capture!" *"Go... smash... enemy!" *"We... help... friends... Let's go!" *"Stop... Here important... Protect..." *"Need... regroup... fall... back..." *"I... catch you..." *"Let's go... Grrr..." *"Stay... here... Join... allies..." *"Need... help..." *"I... destroy!" *"Stop!" *"Take... position... Now!" *"Help... friend... Now!" *"Keep... watch..." *"Regroup!" *"We... winning..." *"Good... Go!" *"I... kill... deserters... Stay... here... Defend!" *"Destroy... all... enemy!" *"Counterattack!" *"Follow... me..." *"We... winning! Do... more!" *"Find... weakness!" *"Friends... important!" *"Fight! Finish... everything!" *"You... die!" *"You... strong..." *"I... fight! I... destroy!" *"You... strong. Me... strong too." *"You... save me..." *"Alone... Lonely... I... help... you..." *"Enemy... comes... I smash." *"Teamwork... good." *"Good..." *"Going... now... You... come too." *"You... True Warrior... of... Three Kingdoms..." *"Hmph!" *"As you wish..." *"You... strong. Me... stronger..." *"You... save me... I sorry." *"Alone... danger... Fight... together." *"Danger... I smash... enemy." *"Team... Good..." *"Strong!" *"I go... You follow." *"You... True Warrior... of... Three Kingdoms..." *"Understood." *"Leave... to... me..." *"Liu Bei... fights. I fight too." *"Liu Bei... save me." *"Liu Bei... brave." *"Liu Bei... danger... I stop... enemy..." *"Liu Bei... fight together... Me... happy." *"Liu Bei... impressive." *"Liu Bei... come." *"Liu Bei... True Warrior... of... Three Kingdoms..." *"Yes... Liu Bei..." *"You... depend... me..." *"I... defeat you..." *"You... alone... You... die..." *"You... strong... I... stop you..." *"Halt... You... no escape... me..." *"I... commander... I... beat you..." *"I... defeated... I... retreat..." *"I... die here..." Conquest Mode *"Destroy... enemy..." *"I... friend..." *"I... help... you..." *"Liu Bei... summon me... Me... happy!" *"You... silent... Like me!" *"I... no like... you... Strange..." *"Ding Feng... look... strong... I... help... you..." *"You... use... this..." *"You... do well... Me... happy..." *"You... help... me..." *"I... thank you..." *"You... no pass... here..." *"I... do...!" *"You... show me... strength!" *"You... betray me... I... punish you!" *"Liu Bei... enemy... Me... sad!" *"Nobody... defeat... me..." *"Zhuge Liang... hate... me... I... hate... Zhuge Liang!" *"I... escape... Liu Bei... friend..." *"You... no... defeat me..." *"Zhuge Liang... cruel..." *"You... famous. Show... face." *"Wow... You fight... well." *"You... strong. I... like." *"Come... again! I fight... too." *"I... alone always. Why?" *"Show... face? Never..." *"You... sure? So... happy." *"Always... together... Happy." *"Friends... never end. Never forget." *"You... important to me. If betray me... you die!" Dynasty Warriors Next *"You... I... together long time... I... happy! I... take off... mask... For you... only...!" Warriors Orochi *"Smash..." *"Die..." *"Mine..." *"Me... enemy... defeat..." *"Me... most... strong... all!" *"Most... strong... warrior..." *"Most... good... soldier..." *"Me... too..." *"Good..." *"My... turn..." *"Defeat... near..." *"Safe..." *"You... come..." *"Me... crush... you..." *"No... can't...!" *"Me... die..." *"Fūma... most... strong..." *"You... I... crazy..." *"Together... kill..." *"Hanzō... most... fast..." *"Good... friend..." *"You... I... together..." *"Smash... enemy..." *"Big... hammer..." *"You... come... Me... happy..." *"Fight... me..." *"Strong..." *"Me... die...?" *"I... want... fight..." *"Fast..." *"No...! I... die..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"This will be a chance... to express myself..." *"Help..." *"Gone..." *"I fight... Enemy... die..." *"Your ball... greatest..." *"Look stupid... Fight well..." *"Help me..." *"Tiger... mightiest..." *"I... match you..." *"Together..." *"Stop... noise..." *"Strange sounds... Run..." *"I... die...." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I... fight...!" *"I... win...!" *"Destroy... enemy..." *"I... satisfied..." *"Grrrr...! I... do... well...!" *"Take... this... You... happy... I... happy..." *"Impressive..." *"You... failed..." *"I... defeat... many... enemies... Grrrr...! I... strong...!" *"I... not... go to... battle... I... fight...! I... defeat... all enemies...!" *"Recently... I... fight... many battles... I... fight... for friends...!" *"Friends... together... I... happy...!" *"Enemy officer... defeated..." *"Me... True... Warrior... Three... Kingdoms..." *"You... True Warrior... of... Three Kingdoms..." *"Liu Bei... True Warrior... of... Three Kingdoms..." *"Ma Dai... True Warrior... of... Three Kingdoms..." *"Meng Huo... True Warrior... of... Three Kingdoms..." *"Kojirō... Unrivaled Warrior..." *"Noooo! Enemy... Strong... I... Win..." *"Huh...? I... see me..." *"Good..." *"Strong...!" *"Reinforcements..." *"You... save me..." *"Prepare... yourself..." *"I... withdraw..." *"Liu Bei... impressive..." *"Liu Bei..." *"Ma Dai good..." *"Ma Dai here..." *"Meng Huo good..." *"Meng Huo here..." *"Kojirō good..." *"Kojirō here..." *"Good... I... not fall... behind..." *"You... strong. Me... strong too." *"Reinforcements... I saved..." *"You... save me... I... sorry." *"I... defeat... you..." *"I... retreat... Next time... I... win..." *"Liu Bei... good work... I... also... try harder..." *"Liu Bei...? I... thankful..." *"Ma Dai... good work... I... not... fall behind..." *"Ma Dai... here... I... saved..." *"Meng Huo... good work... I... crush enemy... too..." *"Meng Huo... save... me... I... sorry..." *"Kojirō... good... work... Cut... enemy... good?" *"Kojirō... save... me... I... sorry..." *"You... strong... You... great...!" *"You... great... I... impressed..." *"I... survive... because of... you..." *"You... here... I... happy...!" *"I... defeat... you...! I... cannot lose...!" *"I... lose... You... strong...!" *"Liu Bei... strong...! I... respect...!" *"Liu Bei... kind... I... here... for... Liu Bei..." *"Ma Dai... do good... I... happy...!" *"Ma Dai... here... We... friends...!" *"Meng Huo... strong... He... Nanman... King...!" *"Meng Huo... save... me... I... happy..." *"Kojirō... very... good... I... happy..." *"Kojirō... save... me... Very... kind..." *"I... fight...!" *"You... strong... I... strong too...!" *"I... cannot lose...!" *"Why... Liu Bei...?!" *"Liu Bei... important... I... cannot... kill...!" *"Liu Bei... serious...? Grrr...!" *"Nobody... can defeat... me...!" *"I... cannot... lose...!" *"I... will... defeat... Ma Dai...!" *"Meng Huo... Prepare... yourself...!" *"Meng Huo... strong... I... try harder...!" *"No! I... will not... be defeated...!" *"I... cut... you..." *"You... cannot... cut me..." *"Stop...! Do not... come... closer...!" *"I... will... defeat... you...!" *"I... will... win...!" *"I... defeat... Meng Huo...!" *"I... will... not... lose...!" *"Wild... beast...?" *"You... talk... too much...!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I... fight. Enemy... die!" *"I... rampage!" *"Raaaah! Me too!" *"Training... done. I... fight!" *"Trained... with... friends. I... happy!" Kessen *"I can take ya, ha!" *"Ha! No autographs from me!" *"Huh? You're in that big of a hurry to die?" *"Yeah." *"Yowwowwee~!" *"That was not my day..." Category:Quotes